Hidden Emotion
by Jeweled Daylily
Summary: Alice reflects about how she feels about Shun. oneshot.


Author: I'm surprised that some even favorited my stories. Very happy though. A big thanks to those who reviewed my stories, 'Angel of Mine' and 'The Second Date' and of course I do not own Bakugan (If I did it wouldn't be as awesome). Hidden Emotion

She wasn't really surprised went he went off to save New Vestroia from the Vexos. Alice Gehabich was long used to his coming and going. He comes, he goes, that was his way of life. "A way I hope will change" she thought. It was one of the first nights after they had defeated the Vexos. He was staying at her house on another one of his visits. She sat down on her bed, thinking back, he never stayed for long. Whether ninja practice or saving Vestroia, he was always busy. She was jubilant when Hydranoid was returned to her and when Shun came home. But...her feelings for him were...unknown. No one knew that she dreamt of him as she lay down on her bed, no one knew about the love she felt for him. Alice lived in a different world, far from Shun, she lived in Russia, a different country. Most brawlers lived in Japan, she thought. Pain, she was long used to this as well, no one knew the pain she felt when she found out that she was Masquerade though the other times were when he left her was something she was used to, the pain of being separated from Hydranoid was unbearable. Her thoughts wandered off to the time when she was first separated from Hydranoid.

_---flashback-_  
_She was crying that night, walking down the street to go to Marucho's house. More tears ran down her already stained face. "Oh Hydranoid..." she sobbed. Being separated from her new guardian bakugan was painful to describe. But the pain was more pronounced with those who could talk to their bakugan. They became best friends and were separated from them so suddenly. A strong hand suddenly gripped her shoulder, Fearful of robbers she turned around before sighing in relief. It was Shun. "Why are you crying Alice?" he asked while turning to face her. "I-I miss Hydranoid" she whispered. "To tell you the truth, I miss Skyress as well." he admitted. She stared at his face, there were tear tracks and his eyes had the slightest hint of red. Proof that he cried for a short while she thought."But the bakugan are home now, where they belong. We should be happy for them" he added, his golden eyes twinkling like stars. "You're right" she said while wiping away her tears. He walked her to Marucho's house before going away._  
_---flashback---_  
She glanced over at Hydranoid, he seemed to be sleeping on his own makeshift bed. Sighing, she stood up and silently walked away.

Alice sat down on one of the chairs by a window in the living room. She stared silently at the falling snow while thinking of him. At that time, she was able to see his face up close, the handsome face that always stayed in her heart no matter where he goes. The whirl of thoughts was suddenly interrupted. By the hand that suddenly gripped her shoulder. Feeling a sense of dejavu, she turned around to see as she expected, the handsome face of the boy who had been in her heart for as long as she could remember.

"Oh Shun, I didn't hear you come in" she said. Of course I didn't hear him he's a ninja. Stealthy like a cat and stuff she thought. "What are you doing here Alice?" he asked. "I needed to think" she replied. "Can I join you?" he asked, his golden eyes gazing deep into her brown ones. "Of course" she answered, a bit shocked that he even asked. He sat beside her saying thanks. "What were you thinking about Alice?" he asked. "About you know stuff" "What kind of stuff?"  
"Um, do you like me?!" she suddenly blurted out. Her hand moved to cover her mouth, shocked that she actually said such a thing. Fearing his answer, she straightened herself to gaze at his eyes. He was definitely shocked but he quickly regained his composure and said "I'm surprised that you even asked because..." She braced herself for his answer "I do like you, very much" he replied. She was shocked, never in a million years had she imagined that he, Shun, liked her back. She gave him a quick embrace then smiled. Shun stared deeply at her as he left the room to leave her with her thoughts. She smiled as her gaze once again returned to the snowflakes dancing by her window.

Well people, I hope you enjoy this new fic. It was kinda hard to make an AliceXShun fic, but it was fun. Review me if the characters are in character, my spelling's alright and if you like it. Well that's everything, once again pls review. Lil's out (Yeah most of my fics are short, sorry, I'll try to improve).


End file.
